


october

by springtrap_wiki



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, also vampire matt is mentioned in one whole sentence, au where the end never happened i guess?, tord left for the army but then came back but didnt attempt homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtrap_wiki/pseuds/springtrap_wiki
Summary: it's too cold for edd to sleep, so he snuggles with his boyfriend. that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 24





	october

The idea that couples absolutely HAD to share a bed was a complete scam, as far as Edd was concerned.  
Sure, the occasional cuggle was nice. Cuddling with Tord was always kind of weird, because Edd was shorter than him, but was undoubtedly the better big spoon. Most cuddle sessions would end in their limbs being haphazardly flung across the other’s body like a fleshy Chinese finger trap instead of an actual “cuddle”, but they didn’t mind. They were weird people, so it only made sense that their cuddles were weird.  
But, those nights weren’t every night. Most nights were spent alone in their own beds, not counting when Ringo would jump in to cuddle with her papa. Some nights, they’d start in their own beds, until Tord was woken up by nightmares, and memories of what he saw during his time in the army. So he’d untangle himself from his sweat covered sheets, trudge into Edd’s room, and crawl into bed with him. They wouldn’t touch, and Edd wouldn’t even acknowledge that Tord was there. Just sharing the space with his boyfriend was enough to help him make it through the rest of the night.  
But, Edd snored really loud, Tord kicked a lot, and sharing a bed sucked when it was hot out. So, separate beds. And that was fine.

\---

It wasn’t hot that night. Quite the opposite. It was cold.  
Really, really, unbearably goddamn cold.

It was October. It’s not supposed to be cold in October. Just nice and brisk, the type of weather where you can wear your fuzzy pajama pants and eat some gross pumpkin flavored treats and relax.  
NOT COLD.  
But it was one in the morning, Ringo had decided to sleep with Tom that night like a traitorous clown, and no matter how many layers of socks Edd put on, he couldn’t sleep. He was fairly certain he was about to die of frostbite, in fact.  
There was no choice but to share body heat with another human being.  
Well, he could turn the heat on, but like hell he was about to spend money on heat in the MIDDLE OF OCTOBER.  
He unraveled himself from his blanket cocoon, cringing as the cold air hit what little exposed skin he had. He was sleeping in his hoodie for christ’s sake, why was he still freezing?  
He shambled on down the hallway, wearing his softest blanket like a cape, trying not to wake up his roommates. They were probably sleeping just fine, with Matt’s partial vampire blood and Tom’s… whatever the hell blood protecting them from harsh temperatures. Curse his boring, normal human blood.  
He opened the door slowly, expecting Tord to be asleep, but to his surprise he was laying on his floor, dismantling… something. Could be a music box. Could be a bomb. He was too tired and cold to care.

“Edd? What are you doing up this late?” Tord asked, looking up from his small pile of scrap metal.  
Edd just tiptoed around the mess over to his bed. “Can’t sleep. Too cold.” He looked down at the body pillow with a busty pink haired girl plastered across it, which was hogging the entire mattress. Fully clothed, thank god.  
“Tord, get Miku off the bed.”  
“That’s Luka, Edd.”  
“I don’t care. Just move her.”  
Tord feigned a groan as he pushed himself off the carpet, placing Luka down in one of the few clean corners of the room. As easy as it was to mock Tord for having a body pillow, Edd knew that he couldn’t fall asleep at all if he wasn’t holding onto something.  
Sometimes he wondered what he saw during his time in the army that kept him from sleeping. He wondered if those memories were connected to the scars littering his chest and back.  
But it was almost an unspoken rule between them to not ask about any of that, and so, he didn’t. He just flopped onto the now empty bed, taking in the scent of cigar smoke and metal. Smells that most people wouldn’t want to sleep in, but smells that Edd connected with his boyfriend. Therefore, good smells.  
Tord crawled in next to him, throwing the one blanket he slept with over the both of them.  
“How do you sleep with only one blanket in this weather?” Edd grumbled. “All of your toes should have fallen off by now.”  
Tord just laughed. “I’m from Norway, remember? It’s freezing down there. This is my natural habitat.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, holding him close. “It’s like you keep forgetting that.”  
“It’s hard to forget when you sound like the guy from Despicable Me.”  
“Gru?”  
Edd nods. “That’s the bitch.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. He was a good dad.” He sighed contently, pressing his forehead against Edd’s, who threw his arms around his boyfriend’s waist in response.  
“Night, Gru,” Edd whispered.  
“If you’re proposing that as a new nickname for me, I’m afraid I have to give it a no.”  
But it was too late. Edd was already snoring quietly, a sign he was fast asleep.  
Tord sighed, but couldn’t bring himself to be mad.  
“Good night, kjære.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i havent written anything in months uhhh sorry if this sucks!!! im rusty and im also not great at writing fluff which is why this is short.  
> im tired of all the fics in this tag being about the boys doing terrible things to each other. why cant they just kiss. and maybe spoon. why must they give themselves vomit enemas


End file.
